supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiners Family 2033 Christmas
Ethan's School Play Before A Christmas Carol Nicole: "The family prepared to attend a Christmas play in which Ethan is playing as Peter Cratchit in A Christmas Carol, and so they donned in gay apparel." Leroy: "Ice Leopold and Cloud Michael! Come downstairs for inspection!" and Cloud race downstairs Emily: "Let us take a look at you." and Emily are inspecting Ice and Cloud and Emily go over to Ice, who is wearing an ice blue formal jacket Emily: "Why, Ice. You look handsome." Leroy: "Let's fix your hair, and you're all set, tiger." combs Ice's hair and Emily go over to Cloud, who is wearing a white formal jacket Emily: "My, my, my, my. Look at you, Cloud." Leroy: "Now, let's comb your hair." combs Cloud's hair Ethan Gets Changed is changing in his Peter Cratchit costume The Performance Begins and Cloud are taking flash pictures Emily: "No flash photography, boys." Ice: "We don't want to forget this Christmas play." Emily: "I got a camera." Aftermath Time to Go to Grandma's House Packing Things Nicole: " " Emily: "Who's ready to go to Grandma Winona and Grandpa Bryce's house?" Ethan: "I am!" Emily: "Then let's get our stuff packed and go out to the car!" and Leroy help Ethan, Ice and Cloud to pack their bags straps Ice and Cloud into their car seats At Grandma's House Grandma Winona: " " Christmas Eve The Cousins Arrive doorbell rings cousins, Ember, Misty, River, Winona and Glenn along with Aunt Georgia and Uncle Ben arrive knocks over the Christmas tree and Cloud begin breaking several ornaments Ember: "Ow! Quit it!" Christmas Eve Dinner the table, we see mashed potatoes, creamed corn, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, creamed spinach, carots and stuffing throws mashed potatoes at Ethan's shirt Cloud: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: " " Leroy: "Let's look inside your stockings!" looks inside his stocking Ethan: "Hooray, I've got candy, candy canes, bouncing balls, pencils and crayons!" and Cloud look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Ice: "I got coal..." Cloud: "Me too..." Emily: "Now, are you guys ready to open your presents?" opens up all his presents Ethan: "Whoopee, my very own toboggan sled, a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, a Nintendo Wii console, a Looney Tunes DVD set, a Wreck-It Ralph DVD, a Wreck-It Ralph storybook and a Wreck-It Ralph Coloring book with crayons!" and Cloud open their present to find a note from Santa saying, "Ice and Cloud, you boys were never, ever good this year. You shoplifted from stores, urinated in public, bullied other children, attacked Ethan, got thrown out of daycares and schools and even used rude language. Signed, Santa" in cursive Nicole: " " Ice: "Ugh!" Cloud: "THIS IS ALL ETHAN'S FAULT!!!" Ice and Cloud: "Let's get him!" and Cloud begin to hit, kick and bite Ethan Ethan: "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!!!!" pulls the twins off Ethan while Emily takes Ethan with her is crying and Emily kneels down to his level Emily: "Oh, Ethan, it's okay sweetie. Where did they bite you?" Ethan: "They bit my arms...and my hands..." Leroy: "How could you be so naughty?" Ice: "Santa was supposed to give us presents!" Cloud: "Yeah, he can't be serious about the coal." Leroy: "I'm afraid Santa put you both on his Naughty List this year. And he's very serious about it, and frankly, so are your mother and I." The Missing Presents cousins Ember, Misty, River, Winona and Glenn come downstairs along with Aunt Georgia and Uncle Ben Misty: "Hey, my presents are missing!" Winona: "And mine too!" Uncle Ben: " " Leroy: "Shall we go see who took them?" Misty: "Yeah." Glenn: "Let's go!" Uncle Ben: "Any luck kids?" Ember/Misty/River/Winona/Glenn: " " Finding the Missing Presents Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Nicole: "When it came time for Christmas dinner, the twins were having none of it." Ice and Cloud: "WE... HATE... CREAMED... CORN!!!!" Leroy: "Come on, try a little bit." Winona serves the turkey Grandma Winona: "After the dinner, we will have pumpkin pie." Ice: "Great!" Glenn: "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" escapes the situation by ducking under the table Ethan: "Somebody help me!" Leroy: "Oh no, not again!" Emily: "WE ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!" Ethan: "Aw, why do we have to leave? What about my presents?" Emily: "I'm sorry, my angel, but your brothers have ruined Christmas. Your father packed up your presents in your luggage." Ice & Cloud: (screaming at the top of their lungs) "WE WANNA STAY HERE FOR PUMPKIN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leroy: "Pack your stuff and let's go." Cloud: "NO!" Ice: "WE WANNA STAY WITH GRANDMA WINONA AND GRANDPA BRYCE FOR PUMPKIN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Leroy: "I SAID START PACKING!" Ice and Cloud: "F*** OFF!" drags Ice and Cloud upstairs to their guest room puts Ice and Cloud's suitcases on their beds Leroy: "The reason why I am telling you to pack your stuff right now is because you two have caused a scene at dinnertime, that's why. And the reason why we have to go home is that you ruined Christmas for Ethan and for your cousins and even for yourselves!" Cloud: "What a mean dictator you are!" Aftermath Nicole: " " family arrives home Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory 4 Transcripts